


OH MY GOD, IT'S A BUTTON EREN!

by SaintSeidouTakizawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Based on my own experience, Computer Trouble, Crack-ish, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Implied Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, M/M, One Shot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan - Freeform, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSeidouTakizawa/pseuds/SaintSeidouTakizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren need's to get off the computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OH MY GOD, IT'S A BUTTON EREN!

   Armin's eyes fluttered open, he sat up and looked around the dimly lit room, slightly shocked that a certain hot-headed, green-eyed boyfriend wasn't snoring loudly next to him. He threw the light blue comforter off him and stood up on the wood polished floor, slightly shivering at the sudden shock of the coldness on his bare feet. The blonde walked through the hallway until he heard loud cursing and the sound of computer keys being smashed. "DICK FRIES!" Eren's voice could easily be identified, it was filled with rage and "something else" Armin didn't even know how to describe. 

   "Eren." Armin said, but he wasn't payed any attention. The shorter one looked examined the brunette and his surroundings. Eren's hair was wild, strands of it stuck within his knuckles. The Gray T-shirt he had slept in the night before appeared stretched out and had balled up parts on it's lower half. A black Windows laptop sat on the counter, in front of Eren, receiving dirty glares from him. A white mug was on it's side, propped up by it's handle, with what was now cold coffee half spilled out of it. "Eren." Armin tried again. "What's wrong?" No answer, so he tried again. "Eren, what's wrong? I'm pretty good with this sorta thing as you know." Yet again, there was no response. The blonde was getting quite irritated. "Please acknowledge me, i'm getting pretty annoyed." His eyebrows twitched and he began taking more steps toward the angry other.

  " **JESUS H. CHRISTMAS, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM EREN!?"** Armin shouted at the top of his lungs as he slammed his fist on the kitchen counter. _ **  
**_

  The Brunette's head snapped up, his eyes wide in shock at what the shorter had said. "W-what?" was all he could get out. "You heard me." Armin replied. "Anyway, what's your issue?" Armin continued, leaning up against the counter. "Well," Eren started "I lost internet connection, and I have zero idea on how to get it back, each time I go to open google I just see that stupid freaking dinosaur, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN ANYWAY!?" "Well actually Eren, many people believe it's the reference to meet the robin-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT IT MEANS, JUST HELP ME, PLEASE!" Armin walked over to check the router, it was plugged in which means no problem there. "Hey Eren, can you step aside for a sec?" Armin  looked at the keyboard, noticing a certain button was red, then quickly turned to face Eren. " **THE INTERNET IS OFF BECAUSE YOU PRESSED THAT DAMN BUTTON AGAIN, THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME EREN, THE SEVENTH!!!!! WHEN THAT BUTTON IS RED, THE INTERNET IS OFF, WHEN THE BUTTON IS WHITE THE INTERNET IS ON, RIGHT NOW IT'S WHITE!"**

Eren stepped back, letting out nervous snickers, mostly in fear. "Heh heh, how about I go write that down then make a fresh pot of coffee with some scrambled eggs, that sound alright?" He ended his sentence with a smile, Armin was really nice for the most part, but he could be beyond terrifying when angered, and Eren was far to scared to see that after the dreadful last time.

  The two continued the rest of the day together, sitting on the couch close to each other, watching episodes of Doctor Who and The Walking Dead they had saved on their DVR, away from that dreadful computer. Armin had calmed down for the most part, but Eren was still careful, other than that, the two enjoyed relaxing in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best author, sorry.


End file.
